


heaven's in your eyes

by j_gabrielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Familiars, Horror, M/M, Necromancy, Sorcerers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Peter laughs shakily. "There is no stopping this, Michelle. You know this." He turns his face to her, imploring her to understand. "How many people would he have killed to save me? How many has he killed, hm?"





	heaven's in your eyes

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Michelle says, brown eyes wise and watchful as they follow the movements of his hands. Hands that move surely over the ingredients they have spent a fortnight gathering carefully. She ghosts a delicate touch to the back of his hand when he lingers too long over the silver hilt of the knife. "You can still stop this."

Peter laughs shakily. "There is no stopping this, Michelle. You know this." He turns his face to her, imploring her to understand. "How many people would he have killed to save me? How many has he killed, hm?"

"That is beside the point-"

"That is the point! The whole point, the _only_ point!" Peter grits his teeth, breath sticking his chest. He shakes his head, pushing himself away from the table, he goes to pale, decomposing corpse laid on a bed of herbs meant to keep the smell of decay at bay.

Under a chandelier of dirty melted candles, Peter kneels at the altar, reaching out to touch the rotting flesh adoringly. He does not see that death has already laid claim to this soul. "I cannot live without him, just as he cannot live without me."

He leans over him, kissing corrupted lips sweetly. To him, his beloved Tony is just slumbering; at any moment now he will wake, opening his eyes and declare that there is a new spell he must try, or some inventive measure of a method that he has to prove. To Peter, it is only a matter of time before Tony kissed back.

"I must have him back. My living has no meaning without him," He whispers, smoothing his fingers on dry hair. "Do you see it?"

Michelle unfurls herself from where she crouches on her pedestal. Her skin flexes and plumes in the firelight, speckling lights of a million colours to every corner of the sorcerer's hut. "I know you love him, and I know he loved you too," Michelle pounces on the altar, flicking her rail. "I know cannot stop you if this is truly what you want, and you know I love the both of you enough to help you. We all do."

A flash of lightening lights up the night shadows, and thunder breaks the sky. Wolf howls bleed into snarls as the protective spells of the land is triggered. He hears Ned shouting for his pack to defend their borders, and the ensuing clash of forces. The Captain must've realised that they've taken Tony from the mausoleum and alerted his friends.

"They're here," Peter says. Straightening himself, he turns and grabs the silver knife. Meeting Michelle's eyes, he reaches out to curl a touch to her cheek. "Help the others. Guard us."

She leaps away from him, the shifting light dimming as blue bell fire licks at her skin. 

"Remember Peter," She says, lingering at the door. "We cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

Peter smiles. "Go."

He follows the steps methodically. Precisely carrying out each and every motion and need with purpose and intent. The fighting grows closer. In the distant, he thinks he can hear the sound of the world calling his name, telling him to stop. Stop, this is unnatural, stop. Peter closes his eyes and he finishes the incantations on his lips, slicing the blade of the knife through his palm and marking Tony's chest. 

He holds his touch there. Letting his life force seep under the dead skin and flesh and bones, filling in empty veins, silent heart. In the distance he can hear the dull voices of Michelle screaming and Ned shouting. He pays them no mind. 

Peter inhales, holding the air in his lungs, exhaling slowly, before plunging the knife into Tony's chest, right into his heart. The world fades.

His focus narrows. He loses the ability to breathe for a moment, and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Hello my love."

Peter opens them slowly. Marvelling when milky dead eyes have their life and warmth bled back into it. Tears spring into his eyes.

"Hello Tony," He manages to say, right before existence is snatched away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
